


Heavy

by pickledragon



Series: The World Revolving [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, chapters range from scenes to drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Neutral timelines and lost causes. Logan takes the helm. Virgil does his best. Thomas' phone fills with messages.Sanders Sides and Undertale Fusion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a gift series for the wonderful and patient fandomjunkie-of-the-ages for the Secret Sanders Exchange.
> 
> Can be read alone, but is best read together with other works. Series notes tell who is who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas will reset and look for a better ending. Until now, they leave messages.

Joan has fallen in battle and the human is gone. So are the souls. 

Talyn leaves the Ruins when they hear the news. They take up the mantle they had shunned for so long and remember Joan when they institute the new policy for humans. 

Roman can't really process it. He lives with Patton and Logan in Snowdin and drifts. The Royal Guard is gone, so is his mentor.

Virgil never responds to his messages anymore. 

Roman tells him to keep his chin up, to keep on hoping. 

Patton pours him a bottle of ketchup to keep the ghosts away. 

They leave voicemails on the human's phone sometimes. Short ones, about funny incidents or Deceit's television show rebranding. Sometimes, they record longer ones, group updates on the Underground or personal feelings. 

They never get an answer. But they never lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is king of the Underground. All of his friends are on vacation. This can only go well.

"Hey Logan! I brought some moreeee paperwork!" Patton scampered into the throne room, laden with a stack of papers as high as he was.

"Thank you again, Patton. I have no doubt that it'll be done within the day." Logan pushed his glasses further up his nose and moved to the desk he had installed specifically for this purpose. 

"With both of us working on it, for sure!" Patton dropped the stack heavily on the desk and separated it into two piles. He grabbed a pen and started in on the leftmost one. 

Pens scratched over the table in silence. 

"People in the kingdom feel pretty hopeless, but they say you're really keeping their hopes up! A lot of kids I talked to really appreciated the lessons you give in the palace!" Patton stated cheerfully. There was a note of falseness in his voice. 

"Patton."

"Logan?" He stopped writing abruptly. 

"When will you stop lying to me?" Logan pushed away from the desk, and faced Patton. He stood up and let the golden flowers crunch underneath his feet. 

"I.. I don't know what you mean." 

"Patton, I know no one likes the teaching lessons. I know our friends aren't on vacation. I know I'm the last choice for king." His voice shook. "I know things are not looking up." 

Patton took in a sharp breath. "I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"I'm your brother, not an idiot." 

Patton could feel the tears build at the edges of his eyes. "I know, Logan. I know." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Give it time."

"I just, I miss them too, ya know?" Patton gave up on cleaning up his tears. The sleeves of his blue jacket were already soaked. 

Logan moved forward to embrace him. "I know."

"Aw, now I'm messing up your scarf." 

"It's okay, Patton. Thank you, by the way. Now I'm crying as well."

"It's okay, Logan."

They held each other. 

"What do we do now?" Patton asked weakly. Up til now, he'd just been moving on autopilot.

Logan steeled himself. "We move forward. Together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is the head. Virgil takes the mantle.

Virgil stays strong. He takes the crown because no one else will and rules what is left of the Underground. 

He tries. 

Patton helps, when he can. More often than not, he's in his old house in Snowdin, going back through the motions. 

He crunches through the snow to Grillby's, still frozen in time. The monsters that abandoned it didn't even have time to finish their drinks. Patton's sure their ashes are mingled with the cigarette stubs. 

Virgil gets it. He would be doing that too if he could. Instead, he has to learn accountability. 

The amalgamates go back to their families and more people move to the capitol, seeing as most of it's previous residents are gone now. Waterfall and Snowdin are a mess-the human left a trail of destruction in their wake. 

They rebuild. 

He's a good king, Virgil thinks, all considered. The citizens have the hope of tomorrow now, and that's something. 

Virgil knows what he'd do if another human fell down.

Patton doesn't even want to think of it. 

Thomas's voicemail gains a message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does what needs to be done.

Roman paces the floor. "I hate you for it, sometimes. I overthrew Talyn so this will never happen again. I train the Royal Guard twice as hard. I made policies, laws, orders, so that no human will ever reach the Capitol." He holds the phone speaker close to his face. "But that cannot fix what you did. I trusted you, Thomas. And you let me down." He ends the call and puts the phone away in his pocket. 

Roman has left dozens of these, scathing indictments on Logan's old phone. He's taken to modifying the librarby instead of his old dream of fame and Royal Guardship. It stings, a little, to not let him in, even after most of his guardspeople are dead. But Logan can't kill. And Roman plans to be deadly. 

Patton appears in the corner of his eye again. Grabs a few pieces of paperwork, disappears again. Roman lets him go. He knows they'll return in a couple of hours, signed and notated in a steady hand. Patton does what he needs to keep sane. Roman's grateful for the paperwork help. 

Virgil is gone. Roman can't even bear to think about that fact without the fog descending. A clear head and a bleeding heart was what Joan always said. Roman has learned to encase both in steel. 

He feels the tug deep in his gut again. Roman digs the phone out. He steps closer to the throne room's window and looks out towards the Capitol. The streets are emptier than he's ever seen them, monster-kind still recovering from the purge. 

There's a flash in the corner of the room and a stack of neat papers is left on top of the flowers. 

Roman types in the number with shaking hands. 

"Hello again."


	5. RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reconvenes.

RESET

Let's try again.

**Author's Note:**

> learningthomas.tumblr.com


End file.
